


Did You Come to My Funeral?

by lawyerdonut



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Axel goes by Lea, Axel n Xigbar are friends, Dialogue-Only, Finding Roxas, Gen, I haven't played KH3 all the way so, Keyblade Graveyard (Kingdom Hearts), Keyblade Wielder Lea (Kingdom Hearts), Light Angst, Mentions of Xehanort, Not Canon Compliant, Not Canon Compliant - Kingdom Hearts III, Sad Axel, Xigbar's a traitor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawyerdonut/pseuds/lawyerdonut
Summary: Xigbar is betraying the Organization by hanging out with Lea. Lea's betraying Sora by hanging out with Xigbar. Angry comments ensue.
Kudos: 6





	Did You Come to My Funeral?

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't played KH3 a whole lot, so this isn't canon compliant. Takes place before the Keyblade Graveyard but after Lea becomes a keyblade wielder.

“Did you come to my funeral?” 

“Lea, we’re Nobodies. We didn’t have a funeral. And it’s not like I had time to go before the kid iced me. If you had one.”

“Well, yeah, but if you had time, would you have gone?”

“I think you forget that I barely knew you. To me and everyone else there, you and Isa were just kids trespassing.”

“What if I died now? As a traitor? You would go?”

“That’s difficult. On one hand, I can’t betray the Organization. On the other, it would suck if you died and I’d probably want some closure.”

“Why can’t you betray the Organization, Xigbar? It’s not like they’ve done you any favors.”

“Don’t go around saying stuff like that. I’m already breaking my word by hanging out in Twilight Town. Xemnas would turn me into a Dusk if he heard you.”

“What?! You’ve been putting yourself in danger to be here? If I knew that, we could have gone to the World that Never Was!”

“Oh, shut up. You know you couldn’t go back. Nobodies would be all over you.”

“Well… I really shouldn’t be here either. Sora would have my head. Maybe not Sora. Aqua, probably.”

“As if. That girl’s a coward.”

“Hey!”

“Listen, I know what I’m talking about. Fought her multiple times. All she cares about is ‘poor little Ventus’ and ‘Terra’s battling the darkness!’ I knew her way before you, Lea.”

“Doesn’t mean she’s not my friend.”

“Stop pouting. I’m allowed to have an opinion, right?”

“Xigbar, how long have we been friends?”

“I don’t know, a year? Why are you getting so sentimental?”

“Nothing. I figured you’d have known better.”

“Oh, real mature, blaming this on me. You know what? I’m not taking the fall for this. Aqua’s a coward and Sora’s a try-hard.”

“Now that’s acting like the Xigbar I know. Always goes back to insults. Sometimes I wonder how I even tolerated you for so long in the Organization.”

“Ha! As if you had what it takes to be in the Organization in the first place. You were only there because you were so brain-dead that Xehanort thought you were a good candidate!”

“Hey! I stood up for what I believed and left when my friends were mistreated. You’re the coward, standing for something that will obviously fail!”

“I’m the coward? You left because you didn’t like doing your missions! You’re no better than Demyx.”

“My mission was to kidnap a fourteen year old girl! If you don’t have an issue with that, you might want to get your brain checked.”

“You kidnapped Kairi and then had second thoughts. You could’ve at least picked a side before doing it if you had such an issue.”

“Sora is going to whoop you at the Graveyard.”

“As if. There’s more of us than there are of you. Enjoy getting your rear end handed to you. See you there, traitor.”

“Fine! You’ll lose, you know!”

“I’m sure the entourage of ‘light and goodness and purity’ can handle the Real Organization. We’re much stronger now that you aren’t around.”

“From what I heard, you brought Vexen back onto the team. What’s the matter, needed some cool new Replica Rikus before facing us?”

“Listen here, Lea. Your team has the kid and his boyfriend. Our team has the most powerful forces of darkness you’ve ever seen. If you think I’m afraid of you, you’re wrong.”

“Why don’t you save the fighting words for the Keyblade Graveyard?”

“Sure thing. You should probably take this time to go get some juice boxes and orange slices. Wouldn’t want your kiddos passing out on the soccer field. Ciao!”

“Aw, what’s the matter, kiddo? Too tough?”

“Ngh…”

“Figures. Yo, Xemnas! He’s out!”

“Excellent. Take him through a Corridor.”

“Hey! Get your hands off of him!”

“Oh, did Uncle Lea finally show up? You’re too late, traitor. Sora here is going to take a nice long nap in the Realm of Darkness until he cools off.”

“Put him down, Xigbar.”

“Or what?”

“You’ll regret it.”

“Ooh! You are so threatening, Lea! I’m shaking in my boots! You can have the kid, under one condition.”

“What?”

“Defeat it.”

“It?” Xion dropped from somewhere up above, keyblade in hand. “Xion! It’s me, Axel, remember?”

“She doesn’t remember you, dummy. All she knows is to destroy traitors. An ironic twist, isn’t it. Anyway, I gotta deliver this one to Xehanort. See ya!”

“Wait!” Lea reached out, but Xigbar was gone.He turned toward Xion. “Guess it’s just you and me now, kid. Do you really not remember me?”

“...”

“Of course. Roxas and I missed you when you left, you know.”

“...”

“Roxas left the Organization. I, uh, left too, If we’re putting it delicately. Things weren’t the same after you and Roxas left. Things got worse, if you could believe that. Nobody respected me. Are you sure you’re not in there, somewhere?”

“...”  
“Xion, please. Answer me. Say something, anything. I know you’re in there, kid. It’s me, Axel. We ate ice cream on the top of the clock tower together.”

“...”

“Roxas missed you. He thought I died. I nearly did when you two weren’t there. If you can hear me, Xion, I missed you.”

“... Shut up.”

“What?”

“You… didn’t… miss me.”

“Kid, what are you talking about? Of course I missed you!”

“No. Nobodies… don’t have… hearts.”

“Xion, that was a lie! They lied to us! We did have hearts, the whole time! You have to listen to me.”

“Xigbar... said you were... a traitor.”

“They mistreated us- mistreated you! I couldn’t stay in a place that disrespected my friends!”

“I…”

“Xion? Are you okay, kid?”

“They… lied?”

“Yes! Yes, Xion. They lied to you and Roxas and everyone. Xigbar was in on it!”

“Why… did you… have ice cream… without me?”

“Xion, I didn’t know you were alive!”

“If Xigbar… lied. Why did… you sit with him?”

“How do you know about that?”

“He told me.”

“Xigbar told you that? Or you over heard it?”

“He said… I couldn’t understand him anyway… so he should say it to me.”

“Only you?”

“Yes.”

“Xion, do you know what the Organization is trying to do?”

“...”

“They’re trying to make you kill me.”

“Oh. I didn’t know.”

“Well you know now, right?”

“I don’t want to.”

“That’s good, Xion. We can get away-”

“Where’s Roxas?”

“I don’t know, kid. I’ve tried to find him, but I- I couldn’t find him. I’m sorry.”

“He’s… with Sora.”

“What?”

“Inside. His heart.”

“Oh. Uh. Xigbar just took Sora away, Xion. Do you know where he went?”

“Xehanort. To him.”

“Well, what are we standing around for? Let’s go!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I might continue this in the future, but for now this is it. Feel free to check out my other works!


End file.
